


Spice and Speculation

by MandoVader



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Burn your mouth, Food, Gen, Rex and Sabine- unusual combo but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoVader/pseuds/MandoVader
Summary: It came as a surprise when Rex offered to provide this evening’s meal. The old captain was considered to be good at many things- shooting, strategising and anything war was involved in- but cooking wasn’t one of them. Even he couldn’t eat the spicy dish without pain- only Sabine could- but she couldn’t without memories.It was beautiful, the affect of a meal. Simply beautiful.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Sabine Wren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Spice and Speculation

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I so obsessed with Sabine’s past? I’m not entirely sure, but I’m writing about it anyway- not Ahsoka this time, but Rex.

Not everyone was a good cook on the ghost. They’d started off (before Ezra came) rotating between each person every day, but after a few mouthfuls of Hera’s food (she’d some how lived on rations before and after that Kanan’s meals) just Zeb and Kanan decided to take on the task. Sabine herself was decent at the job, but her food was often only favoured by herself- Mandalorian cuisine didn’t go down so well with everyone.

It came as a surprise when Rex offered to provide this evening’s meal. The old captain was considered to be good at many things- shooting, strategising and anything war was involved in- but cooking wasn’t one of them. Now, however, smells of meat and spices drifting around the ghost, most were questioning their previous statement. To all it smelled delicious, but to one that wasn’t the only thing it brought.

Sabine knew that scent as well as she knew the back of her hand- knew the recipe too. Since she was two, the stuff had been provided for her every week, and she loved it. Now, however, events has taken their toll- most would not assume the lack of a dish to be one of the major turnovers in Sabine’s life, but it made a difference to her. It’s name was tiingilar, and it’s taste was... well. Amazing to her, but it would burn the mouth of most. Even the mere smell was said to set people’s nostrils on fire (not literally, but still). 

The smell became more and more intoxicatingly heavenly as Sabine walked down to the ship’s tiny kitchen, where she was met with Rex preparing the meal. 

“How’d you know the recipe for that?” She queried, leaning to one side of the doorframe. Every intake of the familiar smell riddled her with nostalgia: she just couldn’t get enough of it.

Rex jumped at her question, but soon maintained his position- there was only so much you could do to surprise a Clone Wars veteran. 

“You know some of the Mandalorian protectors trained us clones in the beginning.” Rex started.

“The one who took our squad gave this to me, same who gave my jaig eyes,” He waved a piece of paper absentmindedly, “Said he thought it would come to use. Also told me he believed I’d gain and lose many people I loved, not just brothers.” Rex’s voice trailed off into the distance, “He wasn’t wrong.”  
His eyes fixed on the mix of meat and spices he was stirring. Obviously a bad memory, Sabine decided not to press, but recollected some of her own.

“My parents used to make it for me. It was our favourite, as a family. We’d share it together, love it together. Although my brother could barely eat it,” she omitted a brief, sad laugh. The truth would never stop hurting.

“Ursa Wren?” The old clone questioned, before continuing after a nod came in return, “She was a fine warrior. Strong too. Stern, but always kind- to you and your father especially, from what I saw.” 

“Yeah,” Sabine tensed up,”I’d prefer not to talk about it.”

“Fine w’me. Wanna help?”

The smile returned, and she strolled towards the counter, chopping up herbs at her arrival. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Once complete, the rest of the crew gathered for the food, all heaping their plates up. Rex and Sabine exchanged amused glances at the huge pilings of food- each doubted they’d get past a mouthful. 

Ezra was first to try it, shoving a massive spoonful into his mouth. It was hard to hold back laughter as he immediately spit the whole thing out, gasping out between coughs,  
“Water, water!”   
After this incident the said boy only tentatively ate a minuscule end of a spoon, but even that caused him to consume gallon of water.

“Is it really that spicy,” Zeb questioned, “Or is Ezra just overreacting?”

“You’ll have to see,” Rex replied with a mischievous grin, before eating a bit himself.

Zeb inhaled a large whiff of the tiingilar, but soon drew away from it swiftly.

“Karabast, even the smell sets my nose on fire!”

All this time, Sabine had been silently surveying the scene, consuming the dish before placing down her knife and fork: finished.

“Seconds?” Rex asked, and the girl eagerly complied.

“How do you eat that without, well, pain?” Said Hera, taking a ration bar from her pocket to substitute. Rex had mentioned beforehand he would take no offence if people couldn’t manage it- only a few he knew were able to.

Sabine shrugged, “I’ve been having it since I was a toddler. It’s Mandalorian- and I’m a Mandalorian. Also happens to be my favourite.”

She leaned back contentedly. The meal had been perfect to her, but for everyone else- well, even Rex was a bit wary with his eating. The best things, though, were the memories that came with it- a happier time with her family, where she wasn’t deemed a traitor. They were sad, too, but mainly all good. 

It was beautiful, the affect of a meal. Simply beautiful.


End file.
